Do you miss him?
by kessilover
Summary: Next part from the "I'm pregnant, Merlin" series. A companion piece to "moment of truth". The events that led to Morgana gaining Arthur's trust again. A modern Mergana AU.


_**Obligatory disclaimer**_ :Merlin and all associated creative properties belong to BBC. I don't claim any said property as my own, and I make no monetary profit from this fan-made story. All creative property not associated with said channel belong to me, and their use is limited to my express permission. Thank you.

This isn't edited, please point out the mistake for me to fix.

By the way, this will be the last part of this story...

* * *

 **Do you miss him?**

* * *

 **Morgana is 8 months pregnant.**

With her hands trembling and heart throbbing, Morgana waited. Lips apart, inhaling fast breaths, she clutched her hands together. She was on edge.

The world around her buzzed with activity. People came and went without giving her a second look. Morgana was crying, tears were staining her face while blood stained her clothes.

She had her eyes fixed on the double door. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, waiting for some news. Any kind of them, good or bad, she didn't care as long as she heard something instead of feeling utterly helpless.

Morgana continued to wait until she could no longer do that. She shakily got to her feet, even though her legs were unsteady, Morgana was intending on finding someone that could help her get what she wanted.

She didn't take more than two steps before she heard a voice call her name. Its owner was someone that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Morgana looked over her shoulder to verify her suspicion.

She didn't know if she should be happy or upset when her eyes landed on the woman behind her and realized that she was right.

It had completely slipped Morgana's mind earlier that Gwen worked in this hospital.

The latter stood there, wide-eyed and holding a folder to her chest. Clearly, the other woman was surprised to see her there.

When Morgana turned fully towards her, Morgana didn't know if it was possible, but Gwen's eyes widened further, as she registered the state the pregnant woman was in.

Gwen got into a full doctor mode and rushed to her. She helped Morgana sit down.

"Oh god, Morgana, what happened to you?"

Morgana chocked on her words; she was unable to formulate a coherent answer as the events of what had led her there flashed before her eyes. She sobbed.

"Is it Merlin?"

She shook her head, "Mordred," Morgana cried out, she suddenly grabbed Gwen's hands causing the file to drop to the floor. The dark skinned woman crouched down. Their eyes locked, "He's in surgery…and…no one wants…to tell me anything because…I'm not…family."

Gwen tried to free herself from the hold, but Morgana tightened her grasp. "Please, Gwen…I beg of you…" she pleaded, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"All right, Morgana. I will." Gwen coaxed, "Just tell me what happened. Where is Merlin?"

Morgana sniffled, let go of Gwen, and wiped her tears away. "He's at his mother's. Visiting. Mordred and I…we had plan to eat outside together…but when I got…there, his flat's door was open. There was so much blood around him…he was just lying there…still…."

Mordred was a teenage boy that lived with his uncle across from her. She had known him ever since he was ten years old when she had first rented a flat after she had gone to college. He was seventeen now.

Mordred had known that Merlin would be away for the night so he offered that the two of them go out to eat. It seemed that someone had stabbed him if the knife that she had seen plunged into his stomach had been any indication.

Gwen hoisted herself back up but not before collecting the fallen item. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll go see how he's doing." Once that was said, she left Morgana to her tormenting and dark thoughts.

Morgana was back to fidgeting, she kept checking the direction Gwen had taken.

* * *

Mordred was fine. Despite her requests to see him, Morgana was denied.

At some point, unbeknownst to her, Gwen had called Arthur who when he got there insisted that she wouldn't be spending the night on her own. Morgana fought and fought, saying that she was more than okay to take care of herself.

She even called Merlin who much to her dismay took Arthur's side. Half an hour later, she found herself in the back seat of her brother's car. The first stop was her flat. She went up with Arthur to get a change of clothes. Then, they were back in the car, heading towards his flat. Up until that moment, the car drive was awkwardly silent. Gwen was in the passenger seat. She would glimpse at Morgana every now and then from the rearview mirror.

"He shouldn't have left you alone when you're like this." Arthur said.

It took Morgana a minute to realize that he was talking to her. "Who's he?"

"Your baby daddy."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Arthur. Not crippled."

"You look like you might give birth at any moment. He should be with you."

"It's not like he left me to raise the baby on my own. Hunith is sick. She needs him more than I do." Morgana said, tiredly.

"Well, he —" Arthur trailed off. Morgana saw Gwen squeeze his hand, silencing him.

After that, they were back to sitting in silence.

* * *

Morgana took a long shower. It felt weird being in there again. Especially since she hadn't set a foot in this place for the past two years.

She got dressed in silence, hesitated before stepping out of the bathroom. Arthur was waiting for her in the kitchen. She immediately noticed the plate on the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while leaning against the kitchen island.

"Better," she replied. In a way, it was the truth. The shower had helped ease her anxiousness and wash away the blood that had covered her arms. Her hands had stopped shaking and it seemed that she had no more tears to cry.

With her hair still damp and face free from tearstains, she looked around her when she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Gwen?"

He pulled a chair, "She had to go back to the hospital. She has the nightshift."

Morgana hesitated before joining him inside, "Then why did she come here with us?"

Arthur sighed, "To get the guest room ready for you and she said that you didn't have dinner, so she fixed you something."

Morgana eyed the spaghetti Bolognese then looked up at her half-brother, "She didn't have to do it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "No she didn't but she wanted to." Arthur stood up and pulled a glass from a cabinet. He filled it with water and returned to his seat.

"She wanted to?" She asked, doubtingly. The tension had been so thick ever since she had climbed into the car, Morgana could practically cut through it with a knife. Even now, sitting across from him, Morgana could see how hard it was for Arthur to be in the same room with her. She could only assume that Gwen had ran out of there as soon as she could. She pushed the dish away. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm hungry."

Looking completely fed up with her, Arthur put his elbows on the table and leaned on them. "Are you sure? I heard your stomach growling the moment your eyes landed on the spaghetti."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back, standing up, "Yeah well, after watching someone almost bleed to death, it seemed that I have lost my appetite." Morgana turned and went to the room they had readied for her.

* * *

Arthur wasn't kidding about the growling stomach. Half an hour after what she hopped to be- a dramatic retreat- Morgana slipped out of the guest room and as quietly as she could, she tiptoed towards the kitchen, silently praying that Arthur had gone to bed and he'd preserved the dinner for her.

Unfortunately for her, the telly was on and Arthur was in the living room. Before she even got closer, he called out for her. "I have your food in here."

Sure thing, a tray was waiting for her on the small table. Arthur sat on the sofa with a remote control in his hand.

"You've been waiting for me?" she asked as she too sat down and pulled the tray to her lap.

Without taking his eyes away from the screen, he replied, "Two more minutes and I would have went inside and forced fed you."

Surprised, Morgana arched an eyebrow, "You almost sound like you care." She grabbed the fork and began to eat.

"It's not brotherly concern." He said, tearing his gaze away from the television to look at her for the first time since she had come in. He had a hard expression on his face.

She nodded her head and slowly chewed. "You're not doing it for me, yet you're doing it for Merlin."

Arthur put the remote aside and twisted his body so he could face her. "Well, he's my best friend."

Her face fell and once again, Morgana lost her appetite. So she set the tray of food away. She tucked her leg under and leaned back. "I never understood why you've forgiven him so quickly."

"Easy," Arthur said with a shrug, "We don't choose who we fall in love with, Morgana. And Merlin's only mistake was loving you. You on the other hand, you were fully aware of what you were doing it when you were doing it."

Swallowing thickly, Morgana almost got up and left again, but she knew that if she did that one more time, she might be giving up a chance to reconcile with Arthur in particular and the rest of the world in general. He was only helping her because she had been in a hysterical state earlier. However, when morning would come, things would return to what they had been. Therefore, in that moment, Morgana decided to do her best to lessen the tension between her and Arthur. "You know that I love him too, right?" she asked, her voice wavering. "Merlin, I mean. I never meant to drag him into our family dispute and this…" she pointed down to her protruding stomach, "this just happened. I didn't ask for it and I certainly didn't do it on purpose. But…" she took a deep breath, "I'm so glad it happened. Because Merlin and this baby are all I have left. They are my family now and you have no idea how hard it is for me to be here while you claim that it's easier to forgive your best friend but not your own blood."

"What you've done is not easy to forgive."

"But I'm your sister, Arthur. It's been two years and I don't know what I must do to…." She trailed off to collect her thoughts. "Don't you want to be a part of your niece's life?"

His face fell and he glanced briefly towards to television to conceal the pained expression on his face before his gaze was on her again.

Morgana carried on, "Don't you wish to be a part of mine?" she sniffed, "I miss you, Arthur and I want us to be a family again."

"And our father?" he asked, his voice soft.

She blinked twice. "What of him?"

"Do you miss him too? Because he misses you."

"I know," she said, "I understand why he didn't tell me the truth."

Arthur craned his eyebrows up, "You understand, really?"

"Yes," Morgana replied with a nod, "I'm going to be a mother soon. I have an idea of what Uther is feeling. I understand that he tried to spare me the pain of knowing that my mother cheated on her husband. But what I don't understand is why he continued to keep the truth from me for all these years."

Arthur looked at her quietly for awhile. Then he finally spoke. "You still haven't answered my question, Morgana. Do you miss him? Do you miss your father?"

* * *

 **Morgana is 8 months and two weeks pregnant.**

She was tired, then again, she had been feeling tired for months now. Morgana growled and tossed again, this time she curled into her left side. She heard the front door open and close.

She glanced at the digital clock; it was 20:03. She missed the days when she could stay up until the wee hours without feeling this exhausted.

She heard footsteps approach, and she quickly shut her eyes close, pretending to be asleep.

The bedroom door was pushed further open. She heard him flick the light switch. Morgana focused on steadying her breathing as the bed dipped under his weight.

"Morgana," he said her name softly, his hand on her shoulder as he shook her gently. "I know you're not really sleeping…."

She ignored him.

Merlin sighed and laid next her. He wrapped his arm around her and clung to her. "We have guests." His breaths tickled the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spines.

Still, she carried on with her act. After all, she was mad at him.

He breathed out a laugh, "Don't act like a child, Morgana. You're carrying one, you're not one."

Finally, she'd had enough, "Why thank you for stating the obvious, Merlin."

"My pleasure," He kissed her neck, and rubbed her belly. "How's my girl today?" he got a fierce kick as a response which made Morgana growl at the discomfort.

"Like her mother, mad at you." She slapped his hand away.

He laughed again and got to his feet. He went to her side of the bed and sat on the matters next to her. "Did I mention that we have guests?"

She offered him a fake smile, "Did I mention that I don't care?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned down to capture her lips for a quick kiss. "Of course, you care."

She turned to lay on her back, "No really, I don't." There was a small pause. "Besides, I didn't cook anything for dinner. So, what are you planning on feeding them?"

"We're going to order something."

It was her turn to laugh. "We have guests and your plan is to order something for dinner? What a great host you are, Merlin!"

His lips curved into a big and sweet smile, "Thank you, sweetheart, I only seek to impress you with my numerous talents." He winked at her.

She reached for his hands, "My impress is diminishing with each passing day since you got me pregnant and unfortunately you're doing a very poor job to redeem that."

"First," Merlin said, "It's takes two to make a baby and I'm sure you know that. Second, who said I'm trying to redeem anything. As far as I know, eating from your sour patch kids supplies doesn't make me a bad guy."

"They were mine and you didn't even ask for my permission." She snapped annoyingly, irritated by his nerve to put the blame on her.

"Fine, I'll buy you more."

A big smile stretched across her face, "Who did you bring over?"

"Gwen and Arthur."

She snorted and shook her head. She curled into her side again facing away from him. "I don't want to have no part in this. Last thing I need was to go in prison for kidnapping."

"I didn't kidnap them." he assured her instantly.

"Are you sure?" she asked without turning. "You're telling me that you didn't drug them, threaten them or drag him here."

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

Slowly Morgana turned, "Why?" her eyes narrowed into slits with suspicion.

"To talk, I think." He answered with a shrug.

Morgana hummed, "All right. I'll be here pretending not to be here." She shut her eyes close.

"No, no, Morgana ," Merlin reached for her hand, "They are here for you."

* * *

 **A/N:** There weren't much mergana in this one but it had to be done. My sister suggested that Morgana should have been in the hospital for a check up or something. She said that there wasn't a reason to bring Mordred into this story. But I wanted to have him a part of it even just mentioning him.

Anyways, please read and review.


End file.
